To Worry, To Remember, and To Have Faith
by Icebox
Summary: Complete. When Sirius and Remus start worrying about Harry, and wondering about the future, will someone unexpected show up to help them sort out their thoughts?


To Worry, Remember, and to Keep the Faith 

Summary: Sirius is worried about Harry during the summer after the Triwizard Tournament. While he and Remus talk about what may happen to him and the world, someone they did not expect shows up to help them clear their thoughts, and memories.

Disclaimer: I have a question? How can I even make money off of this? This is just a stupid little thing where I must waste all of my imaginanery power to say that I DO NOT MAKE MONEY OFF OF THIS AND I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!! Good enough? Ok then.

Authors Notes: Wazup peoples, I am taking a break from writing my other story called ummm… What Blind Men See or something like that. I have about 20 plots for stories written down somewhere and this was one of them I just wanted to get over with. Kinda sad, but…truthfully I don't know how I want it to end yet, I just type and that is it. O ya, and Keep the Faith is also a softball dugout cheer we do a lot, so that is where that part came in, so if you see something stupid at the end, then I decided to put that cheer at the end of the story. Now time to make a story for you to read… ohh, I love this song….(hehe)

                                          And Now For The Story

      Sirius had been staying at Remus' house for the summer, for he was still a wanted man. At the moment, he was staring at the fire in the living room, wondering how his godson was fairing with those evil muggle aunt and uncles of his. How Lily could have such evil relatives was beyond him. After the Triwizard Tournament, he was very worried about how his godson was taking everything. The last time Sirius had seen Harry was in the Medical Wing, the night everything had suddenly turned worse. Sirius remembered everything Harry had said that night, and the look in his eyes when he did, and the way he looked was pure misery. Sirius may have only written and seen the boy a number of times, but he felt like Harry was his own son, and he needed to protect him from everything. 'He is only 14, almost 15. Too young to be worried about saving the world from the evil bad guy that just won't die. Or even avenging his long dead parents.' He never even noticed when Remus walked into the room, as he was staring worriedly at Sirius.

      "Padfoot, if there is one thing I know, its that Harry can take care of himself and if and when he cant, Ron and Hermione take care of him better than Dumbledore ever can. Its actually funny how those two worry about him, although they have very good reasons to be around him 16 out of 24 hours of the day, the only time they both aren't there by his side are when he sleeps, and then Ron usually is, unless his brothers have hurt him again. And as for the moment, Dumbledore has put so many spells on that muggle house he lives in its sad. So calm down." 'I hope that will quit his worrying a little' Remus thought that last part to himself. 

      "How did you know that I was thinking about Harry?"

      "You just have this weird look in your eyes every time you start thinking, and when you are thinking, it is usually about Harry." Remus explained to his long time friend.

      "O" was all Sirius had to say. "Why shouldn't I be worried? My god son has almost no contact with anyone, including his friends that you said would take care of him, and who knows what he is thinking about all of this crap that is going on."

      "You don't think that I am worried about him? Well I do worry about him, but I know that he knows that he can come to any of us if things get to out of hand. He knows how to do things under the Dursley's noses, he can take care of himself, and he knows when to admit that he needs help." Remus said this all in a very firm voice, the kind of voice that knew what he was talking about. "He is more like James than you know Sirius, he just kept us from killing Peter, then he went back in time to save you, and I know that James would probably do all of those things, but Harry truly is his own person, but he will do a lot of things on instinct, just like James did. He truly is something once you get to know him." Remus' voice was one of awe and sorrow.

      "That's the thing, how well will I get to know my own godson? You already know him better that I do! How long before he forgets I even exist because he never knew me and I never knew him. And I cant stop thinking of what is going to happen the next time he and Voldermort meet up, you heard about Harry's story, Voldermort can hurt Harry now, whets to stop him from killing my godson?"

      "Faith."

      Remus and Sirius both looked at each other and said the same thing, "I didn't say that" then again at the same time "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Then who did?"     

      "The two of you were always funny to watch argue." The voice sounded very familiar to both of the men, who were now standing instead of sitting, looking for the voice they both knew instantly. They both looked at each other and mouthed the same name, "James?"

      "You know that you two always were a little slow at some things." The very humored and very dead James Potter suddenly appeared, you could see right through him like you could the Hogwarts ghosts. Not the way you would want to see an old friend.

      "James? Is that really you?" Sirius said very carefully.

      "Yes Padfoot, it is your dear friend Prongs from beyond the grave. How do you like my new look?" James voice was playful on the outside, but on the inside, it was joyous mixed with grief.

      "Well this is new." Remus commented dryly.

      "What did you mean when you said that we had to have faith in Harry?" Sirius spoke again.

      "You always did like to change the subject," James said in a slightly amused voice. "But what I meant was exactly what I said, you need to have faith in Harry, he needs to know that you guys would do anything for him, and would do it gladly. So you have got to keep the faith."

      "James, we do have faith in Harry, were just worried about him. He is too young to have to do anything to with all of this, he should just be able to be a kid. That is what he needs most of all." Sirius said in his defends. 

      "You are right about that Padfoot, but some people will never truly be kids, Harry is one of them. It kills me to say that about my own child, but its true, and those two friends of his are trying their best to have him be a kid when they can. There are a lot of things that I cannot tell you, about everything, but you must trust in him. He has grown up fast, both physically and mentally, but he is still a child at heart, he just doesn't see it on his own. I am trying to say this all very quickly because I cannot stay in this form very long, I don't have the strength to, but you must hear the intent of what I tell you. Harry can and very well may win this thing for the world, but when he does do that, don't treat him like a child, and don't let him grow up. When the time comes, you will know what I mean when I say that. I have to go now, and Lily told me to tell you guys 'hi' for her. She misses you guys too. We'll be watching over you guys, all of you. So good-bye my friends, until we meet again, and good-luck." With those final words, James disappeared.

      "Good-bye Prongs, ol' buddie ol' pal." Sirius said this with a saddened voice. Both he and Remus looked like they had when James and Lily had just died. 

      "So what now?" Remus questioned. Wondering what message Sirius got from beyond the grave.

      "We keep the faith," Sirius said with a smile, then walked into the kitchen.

      As Remus heard the refrigerator open and the sound of food hitting the floor, he to smiled. He knew now that even through the tuff times ahead, things would turn out ok. "So keep the faith," he said in a whisper. Then went off into the kitchen to yell at Sirius for the mess he was making.

My name is Icebox and I know what I got 

'So keep the faith'

I got a team that hotter that hot

'So keep the faith'

Bart man, and Homer too

'So keep the faith'

Can't do it like the Scotties can do

'So keep the faith'

Ooooooo, were looking good

'So keep the faith'

Just like I knew we would

'So keep the faith'

Ooooooo, were looking great

'So keep the faith'

Just like Fresno State

'SO KEEP THE FAITH'

GO LADY SCOTS

A/n: okok, I am just about to go to another softball tournament, so I am in the competive spirit right now. Well time to go. Peace out everybody.


End file.
